


The General's Relaxation

by CaptainBrexton



Series: Shore Leave [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dominant Kylo Ren, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gags, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Submissive Armitage Hux, Telepathic Bond, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans, Trans Armitage Hux, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, this is mitakas life now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBrexton/pseuds/CaptainBrexton
Summary: Lieutenant Mitaka should be used to walking in on his General and Knight while they are in the middle of something intimate. But this time, things have taken such a surprising turn that he can't help but be startled.





	The General's Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on a whole folder of little ficlets in this series, so I'm trying to post them all before the new movie comes out. What started out as a practice exercise in writing smut, and wanting there to be more trans Hux stuff, kind of grew out of control. Wish me luck! Hope you enjoy them!

This was not the first time that Lieutenant Mitaka had entered the General’s quarters, only to find Hux and Ren already engaged in some sort of lewd activity, but the initial shock never seemed to be lessened. This time the situation was so inexplicably unique that he found himself frozen in place as the door slid shut behind him. 

Both the General and Ren were completely naked. That, in and of itself, was not surprising. What was shocking was that Hux was tied up, intricate knots crisscrossing across his body in symmetrical patterns, the black ropes stark against the General’s pale skin.  Hux was in Kylo’s lap on the couch, knees on either side of the Knight’s legs, his back to the Knight’s chest, his arms bound together. His eyes were covered with a blindfold, a rubber bit in his teeth, breathing hard and skin flushed pink, Ren’s cock buried inside him.

Kylo looked up at him with a smirk as Mitaka’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock. He had never seen the General in such a submissive position before.

“Would you like to help me with the General’s relaxation, Lieutenant?” Kylo nuzzled his face against Hux’s cheek as Hux made a muffled moan, squirming slightly.

“Is he….alright?” Mitaka asked nervously, noticing that Hux had a tight collar around his neck, digging into his skin slightly.

“Nod if you’re alright, darling,” Kylo purred into the General’s ear.

Mitaka gulped, his nails biting into his palm as he nervously watched Hux wince as he lifted his head up from Ren’s shoulder.

Hux slowly nodded, drool dripping out from the corner of his mouth where the rubber bit dug into his cheek.

“Do you want Dopheld to use his pretty little mouth on you?”

Hux made a strangled noise as he nodded enthusiastically.

Kylo laughed softly at the Lieutenant’s expression, Mitaka’s eyebrows drawn together in confusion and concern.

“Sometimes the General needs to release all of his control. It’s stressful being in charge, as you may well have noticed, and occasionally he needs to let someone he trusts take over, to just relax and be completely under control so he doesn’t have to think. I’m lucky that he trusts me enough to let me do this to him, and apparently, he trusts you just as much. You are very fortunate to be in such close confidence.”

“I’m grateful for him even letting me be near him,” Mitaka stated softly, “I would do anything for him.”

Hux grumbled against the bit, squirming on Kylo’s cock again.

“You’re right Hux, now isn’t the time for chats,” Kylo ran his hand across Hux’s chest as the General whined, arching into the touch, “Now is the time for action.”

It was rare that Hux asked Kylo to do this, it meant that he had reached a breaking point in his stress levels and needed to disconnect completely from his command. He was surprised that Hux had asked him to involve Mitaka this time, considering that technically the Lieutenant was part of his command and therefore a part of the stress. However, Hux had become entangled with Mitaka in a way that was completely separate from the command structure of the Finalizer, so he supposed it wasn’t really the same anymore. Kylo liked Dopheld, he was sweet, loyal, and so eager to please. He was an excellent officer, and like most First Order Officers, he was not one to shirk at violence to get what he, or Hux for that matter, wanted. When Mitaka said that he would do anything for Hux, he wasn’t exaggerating. The more time that Kylo spent with the Lieutenant, the more he found himself feeling attached and protective of him. He was beginning to fall just as hard for him as Hux had.

“Come here, Dopheld,” Kylo beckoned him, watching as the Lieutenant approached cautiously, his gaze flickering from Hux to Ren.

Kylo reached out, grabbing Mitaka’s uniform collar and pulling him down to kiss him. Dopheld, at first startled and stiff, melted as he made a muffled sigh into the Knight’s mouth.

“Now,” Kylo breathed, “Get this uniform off, and let’s see how well we can distract our dear General, hmm?”

Mitaka nodded, smiling slightly as he started to undo the clasps of his uniform jacket, quickly undressing and kneeling on the floor between Kylo’s legs, kissing Hux’s trembling thighs before gripping the General’s waist. He leaned forward, admiring the knotwork crisscrossing across Hux’s legs, keeping him kneeling in Kylo’s lap. Hux was breathing hard, the ropes across his chest pressing into his skin with each expansion of his ribcage, spit drooling out of the edge of his mouth as Ren massaged his fingers into the General’s scalp.

 _He’s so beautiful,_ Mitaka thought _, I can’t believe he trusts me this much, I can’t believe he’s letting me do this._

Mitaka kissed at the inside of the General’s hips before letting the flat of his tongue slide over Hux’s clit, prompting a clipped noise from Hux. Kylo’s hand had slid up Hux’s chest, settling against his throat with a gentle grip. Mitaka opened his mouth, sucking on Hux’s clit as the General shook and made muffled moans, biting down onto the bit in his mouth as his legs shook.

“That’s it. Good boy,” Kylo rumbled, his hand tightening on Hux’s neck as the General choked slightly on the bit in his mouth.

Dopheld honestly didn’t know whether that had been meant for himself or Hux, which was an odd feeling. Normally, he knew his place in this…arrangement…but this was different, this was…strange, and exhilarating in a way. Usually, Hux was completely in charge. This time, it was Kylo who was completely dominating Hux, and he wasn’t quite sure where he fit into this. The weight of rank and the order of things outside of this room, as well as those within it, were suddenly more complicated than he could navigate.

The jerk of Hux’s hips brought his attention back as Kylo began to move, sliding his cock out slowly as he kept Hux still. Mitaka’s hands gripped Hux’s hips as he sucked and teased him with his mouth, pulling little sobs out of Hux that were interrupted by Kylo’s grip tightening around the General’s throat. Hux squirmed as Kylo’s hips moved, sliding his cock in and out at a faster pace, keeping Hux still enough that Dopheld’s attentions were not interrupted. Choked sobs and moans escaped, muffed, around the bit in Hux’s mouth, his head lolling back against Kylo’s shoulder as Kylo’s movement’s shook his body, his pace becoming more rapid as Mitaka fought to keep his mouth on Hux’s clit. Tears started leaking down Hux’s face, leaving wet stinging trails down his cheeks, mixing with the drool spilling out the sides of his mouth. Kylo suddenly bit down into Hux’s shoulder, his grip around Hux’s chest tightening as he came, spilling into Hux with a groan. His other hand had tightened around Hux’s neck, cutting off the supply of blood to the General’s brain completely as Hux’s whole body convulsed, shaking under the continued attentions of the Lieutenant’s tongue. Ren made a frustrated noise as he sat back, releasing his hold on Hux’s neck and massaging his fingers into the General’s sweat-sticky hair. Hux was still shaking slightly and made a whining keen as Mitaka kissed his stomach.

“You’re doing so well,” Kylo murmured.

Kylo was looking at him, but Mitaka felt that it was more meant for Hux.

“It’s your turn, Dopheld,” Kylo sighed, breathing hard as he kissed Hux’s cheek.

“What?” Mitaka balked, confused.

“Get Up.”

Dopheld stood up far too quickly and almost tripped backwards as Kylo stood up, hoisting Hux with him bodily, and making his way to the bed. Mitaka followed along a little nervously, wringing his hands as the Knight tossed Hux gently onto the bed on his back. Kylo turned, watching Mitaka for a moment before reaching out and pulling the Lieutenant to him, gently caressing his cheek.

“It’s alright, Dopheld,” He murmured, kissing Mitaka’s face softly, “Hux is fine, he just needs us to do this for him. If it’s too much for you he’ll understand.”

“I just…” Mitaka took a shaky breath, “I’m very confused. I am trying and I want to do this for him but I don’t quite know what I…”

He could feel himself babbling but he couldn’t seem to stop the words from spilling out of his mouth.

“Shhh…” Kylo purred, pressing his lips to the Lieutenant’s softly, “It’s alright, just take a step back, relax, detach. Don’t think about it. Look at him.” He pushed Mitaka towards the bed, standing behind him and resting his chin against Dopheld’s shoulder, “Isn’t he just gorgeous like this?”

Hux was shivering, his usually pristine hair a mess, wet with sweat, taking shuddering breaths, flushed and squirming slightly on the bed, the dark ginger curls between his legs damp and glistening in the dimmed light. Dopheld bit his lip and made a little noise that was almost a moan. Hux really was stunning, he could just…

“That’s it, go on, take him, he’s yours. You can do whatever you like, it’s alright, I’ve got an eye on him and he wants you to,” Kylo murmured, kissing the Lieutenant’s neck and shoulders and sending involuntary shivers down Mitaka’s spine.

Dopheld watched the heavy rise and fall of Hux’s chest for a moment before moving forward and placing his hand on the General’s chest. Hux let out a little sigh as Mitaka let his hand drift down, over Hux’s belly and settling on his hip. 

“Stars, you’re gorgeous,” Dopheld muttered under his breath.

He lowered himself between Hux’s legs and began licking up Kylo’s cum that was leaking out of Hux as the General squirmed, his breathing clipped as he whined around the bit. Mitaka buried his face against him, licking as far in as his tongue could reach. Dopheld moaned, one hand slipping down to stroke his own hardening cock. Urged on by the delightful noises that Hux was making as he let his tongue flick over Hux’s fully erect clit. He kissed up Hux’s thigh, pausing to bite a bruise into his hip before kissing up his stomach and his chest, letting his tongue slide over the pink scar line under his pec. Hux made a muffled noise of surprise as Mitaka nipped lightly on his nipple before moving on, biting lightly at Hux’s neck. Dopheld’s cock slid easily into the General, still wet and slick from Kylo fucking him. Hux whined as Mitaka slid slowly in and out, his pace slow and steady as he nipped at Hux’s earlobe. His body flush against Hux, the slide of skin against skin and the warmth of Hux’s body seeping into him, the contact intimate and familiar. Hux was beginning to squirm again in frustration at the slow pace.

Dopheld was once again overwhelmed by the fact that Hux was letting him do this to him, grinning uncontrollably as he kissed all over Hux’s face. Hux made a frustrated whine as Mitaka huffed a laugh, his hands shaking with the effort it was taking for him to keep his pace steady.

Kylo had sat down on the other side of the bed, watching Hux squirm and groan with a smirk. Dopheld slowly increased his pace, making Hux choke on his muffled moans, his fingers gripping onto Hux’s hips as he thrust deep into him. He sat back on his heels and slipped his fingers under one of the ropes across Hux’s chest, pulling the General up into his lap, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him down forcefully onto his cock. Mitaka panted moans into Hux’s ear before latching onto the General’s neck with his teeth. Hux made a high-pitched shriek and shook, his body tensing and shuddering. Mitaka felt Hux’s body suddenly tighten in waves around his cock, a sensation that quickly drove him over the edge as well, his sharp cry muffled into Hux’s neck. Everything felt fuzzy for a few moments as he stilled, gripping Hux to him tightly, both of them breathing hard. He didn’t want to let go, wanted to keep Hux this tightly to him forever, as close as they could possibly be. He felt Kylo’s fingers touch his hair gently and after a moment he turned to look at the Knight, who was smiling softly. Dopheld gently let Hux lay limply back on the bed again, before moving to Hux’s side.

With a wave of Kylo’s hand the ropes were undoing themselves, depositing themselves in coils on the floor. Dopheld gently undid the clasp of the bit in Hux’s mouth, kissing the edges of the General’s lips as he opened and closed his jaw experimentally. Hux released a sharp huff of air as Mitaka kissed his face, working on the blindfold, breathing in short inhales. When Mitaka took the blindfold off, Hux’s eyes were shut tight, so he kissed over Hux’s eyelids too before nuzzling his face against the General’s. He pulled back a little to see Hux’s eyes flutter open, squinting up at him as his mouth moved, as if he were trying to say something but couldn’t quite make his voice work.

“He’s still a little disconnected.” Kylo said softly, holding out a warm wet cloth for Dopheld.

As Kylo cleaned Hux up with his own warm wet cloth Mitaka gently wiped the sweat and spit off of Hux’s face. Hux had closed his eyes again, humming contentedly and just letting Mitaka do what would, laying limp as Kylo moved his leg, cleaning him up. He was oddly relaxed even though he was shaking slightly, more relaxed than Mitaka had seen him in a while.

 _He trusts us enough to feel completely safe, he trusts me_ , Dopheld thought.

The Lieutenant smiled a little at that, leaning down and kissing Hux’s face again. Kylo was holding his hand out for the cloth and Mitaka gave it to him after cleaning himself off as much as he could, settling himself beside Hux and hugging his body around the General’s side.

Hux’s body was covered in the red linear imprints of the ropes, and Dopheld let his fingers gently follow the marks across his chest. When Kylo returned, he pulled Hux up, holding a glass of water to his lips as Hux swallowed with difficulty, spilling quite a bit out of the edges of his mouth. Mitaka hadn’t really expected the level of care that Kylo was showing Hux now, such attention to details that even Mitaka would have forgotten in this moment of aftermath. Kylo set the glass on the bedside table and lay down, curling himself around Hux’s side, and pulled them both to him, turning Hux so that his back was to the Knight’s chest, pressed between them. Hux exhaled deeply as Dopheld snuggled his face under the General’s chin. Hux’s shaking had lessened substantially, now just a slight tremor. Mitaka pressed soft kisses to Hux’s jaw as Kylo’s fingers stroked lightly down the General’s side. After a few moments of silence, only broken by the soft sounds of Hux humming in content, and the soft brush of skin against skin, Hux murmured something so softly that neither of them could understand it. Mitaka made a questioning noise as Kylo stroked his fingers into Hux’s hair.

Kylo pressed gently against Hux’s mind, finding it coherent enough to sink back into.

_What was that?_

_I said thank you._

Hux’s thoughts were soft and powdery, like snow. Gently floating aimlessly through nothingness. Kylo smiled at the momentary calmness in the General’s head. It certainly wasn’t like this normally. No sharp edges or cold pockets of frozen emotions. No pinpricks of burning hot rage and indignation. No tightly wired relays firing off commands. That had all been pushed aside completely for the first time that Kylo had ever seen. Usually those sharp things were hovering at the edges, creeping back in before they had been totally driven away. Bringing Mitaka into all this must have been enough to distract Hux to the point where he had been able to completely relax.

 _Affection. Devotion. Safe. Secure. Home. Warmth._ Spilling out of Hux’s relaxed unfettered mind into his, making Kylo sleepy.

Dopheld made another questioning noise, bringing Kylo’s attention back momentarily.

“He said thank you.” Kylo murmured softly, “I can’t even begin to explain how calm and safe he feels right now. I’ve never seen him this relaxed before. I think it’s because of you. I think with both of us, it’s enough.”

Hux murmured his assent, slipping his arm around Dopheld’s waist and making a soft sigh. Mitaka was momentarily stunned before he lightly kissed Hux, grinning giddily. That he could be of such help to Hux was making him feel lightheaded with happiness. As he closed his eyes, Dopheld felt Kylo gently pulling them tighter to himself, the press of the expansion of Hux’s chest with each breath against him, the soft sound of his companions breathing slowing as sleep overtook them. Kylo’s hand left his back, slipping up into his hair and stroking his fingers through it gently.

“Thank you, Phel.” Kylo murmured softly, letting his fingers gently caress Mitaka’s face.

Dopheld felt his heart jump as he simultaneously melted, reveling in the warmth of Hux pressed against him, and the soft caress of Kylo’s fingers gently making their way down his side. He hadn’t been this happy in a very long time, not since he could remember, not since Hux had admitted that he wanted him, really and truly wanted him. Kylo had always frightened him, and was still unpredictable, but right now, he felt entirely safe in his hands. Mitaka would sleep well tonight, and so would Hux.

**Author's Note:**

> [Join me in the kylux trash compactor on Tumblr](http://ussenterprisescience.tumblr.com/)


End file.
